Maurandya hybrid.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Twining Snapdragon known botanically as Maurandya and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99. The present invention was selected by the inventor in July 1995 in Newton Abbot, United Kingdom. The new invention is the product of the inventors breeding program. The purpose of the program was to produce a plant that will exhibit a climbing habit, while producing the bright red flowers of xe2x80x98Red Dragonxe2x80x99 and the larger flared trumpet flowers of Maurandya erubescens. 
xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 is a hybrid that resulted from the induced hybridization of the female parent Maurandya xe2x80x98Red Dragonxe2x80x99 (not patented) and the male parent Maurandya erubescens (not patented). Correct nomenclature listed in The Royal Horticultural Society Dictionary of Gardening for Maurandya xe2x80x98Red Dragonxe2x80x99 includes the synonym Asarina xe2x80x98Red Dragonxe2x80x99 and correct nomenclature for Maurandya erubescens includes the synonym Asarina lophospermum. 
xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 is distinguished by light green foliage, increased vigor over the parent plants, a climbing habit when secured to a stake or trellis, and large bright red, trumpet-shaped flowers with flared lobes. The closest comparison plants are the parents. xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98Red Dragonxe2x80x99 in its climbing habit when secured and larger flared trumpet flowers. xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from Maurandya erubescens by the bright red color of its flowers.
xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Newton Abbot, England in June 1996. Asexual propagation was accomplished using vegetative tip cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, successive generations have been determined fixed, stable and uniform.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Maurandya cultivar xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Maurandya. xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Maurandya xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 exhibits semi-weeping branches and light green foliage.
2. Maurandya xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 exhibits large, flared, bright red trumpet-shaped flowers.
3. Maurandya xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 exhibits a climbing habit when secured to a stake or trellis.
4. Maurandya xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 is 2 meters in height at maturity.
5. Maurandya xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 9.
6. Maurandya xe2x80x98Magic Dragonxe2x80x99 blooms in spring and summer.